Heartache Every Moment
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: Songfic to H.I.M's Heartache Every Moment. Love hurts and it is not only for Mortals, but also for Vampires and Werewolves...DraculaShirraVelkan


While I try to stimulate my "inert"(as said by my father) brain, I hope you all enjoy this little songfic …and NO, I DO NOT own Van Helping OR H.I.M…whom I hope forgive me for changing some of their lyrics…

(Music starts)

Scene opens with Dracula with his three brides on a ledge. The women purr like panthers, nuzzling their dark sire while the former doles out deceitful caresses for them all. Had their eyes been opened however, they would notice that his attentions are directed somewhere else-namely at Shirra, down below.

Said object of his attentions, unlike the brides, is dressed in a simple yet elegant V-neck black gown-and in Velkan's arms. Unlike the vampires though, it is pure, simple affection, not mindless lust that the two seem to share.

Dracula's eyes turn a glacial blue. Roughly pushing his brides aside and with a wave of his hand, Velkan back makes intimate contact with the ground-and Shirra disintegrates into ashes-and into Dracula's outstretched palm. All four vampires are gone in a heartbeat. Velkan is left alone with Dracula's parting words:

**Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust**…

FROM LASHES TO ASHES

FROM LUST TO DUST

IN YOUR SWEETEST TORMENT

I'M LOST

As the gypsy prince loses consciousness, he remembers Shirra in his arms-and her kiss, one so innocent yet forbidding…

AND NO HEAVEN CAN HELP US

READY, WILLING AND ABLE

TO LOSE IT ALL

FOR A KISS SO FATAL

AND SO WARM

Scene changes. Back in his fortress. Dracula restores his new fledgling to her original state. She tries to strike him but he intercepts her arm-and in one fierce, desperate move, kisses her fiercely, as if determined to erase the taste of the gypsy prince's lips on hers. Her lips are so warm, unlike the deathly, cold tiers of his brides-

Stopping abruptly, he hisses,

"No One Will Take You From Me…Ever!"

With that, he TEARS her wings out of her back and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Staring at the door and hearing the lock of her present circumstance slide home, she falls onto the bed and weeps…not knowing that Dracula is outside the door, listening to her cry-knowing it is not he she yearns for…but will not let her go. Ever.

OH ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

FROM THE START 'TIL THE END

ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

WITH YOU

DEEPER INTO OUR HEAVENLY SUFFERING

OUR FRAGILE SOULS ARE FALLING

ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

WITH YOU

After weeping her pain and frustrations out, Shirra wipes her face and looks around the room for a way out, despite the pain in her back. Her eyes fall back onto the bedclothes-and an idea germinates within her mind.

After much difficulty and stealth, Shirra manages to scale half of the fortress walls. However, out of the darkness, the bat-like form of Aleera-livid at her Master's earlier actions- appears…and cuts the makeshift rope made out of bed sheets, sending her falling to her apparent doom…

…Until a werewolf grabs her in its jaws and disappears into the dark forest below.

It doesn't take long before Dracula and the other brides leave for the forest in pursuit of Velkan and Shirra.

AND WE SENSE THE DANGER

BUT DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP

'CAUSE THERE'S NO SMILE OF A (FALLEN) ANGEL

WITHOUT THE WRATH OF A (DARK) GOD

The lovers run into an abandoned church. In their haste, a stained glass window is shattered and a few offerings overturned, one of which are a withered bouquet of roses, the petals joining the shattered glass on the floor, resembling old blood among shattered souls.

OH ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

FROM THE START 'TIL THE END

ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

WITH YOU

DEEPER INTO OUR HEAVENLY SUFFERING

OUR FRAGILE SOULS ARE FALLING

ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

WITH YOU

Though Velkan is no physician, he does know what to do with a bleeding back. Despite being a vampire, Shirra is only a newborn, hence her power of regeneration is much slower. She shyly lets him remove her top and dress her wounds. When he is done, she slips her top back on, turns to face him-and he kisses her, in full view of painted saints and sculpted angels.

FROM LASHES TO ASHES

AND FROM LUST TO DUST

IN YOUR SWEETEST TORMENT

I AM LOST

AND WE SENSE THE DANGER

AND DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP

The moment is destroyed by an unholy screech. Shirra pulls apart from the kiss and pushes Velkan into a confessional-but not before knocking him out to prevent him from doing something foolhardy.

She pours a circle of holy water around her outside the abandoned church while waiting for Dracula to grace her eyes. He does so in seconds.

"Care to explain your disappearance?"

"Try explaining the loss of my wings FIRST."

"Does it hurt?"

"Is there water in the Adriatic Sea?"

"Touche, my love. Besides, love hurts-

"I DON'T want your love, Dracula. If you DO love me, leave me alone. Leave Velkan alone. Leave us in peace…"

Dracula looks into those dark pools for what seems like eternity. Behind him, hissing like wild cats at her, his brides yearn to tear her to shreds. Tension is so thick one could cut it with a knife-or rather, with a vampire's laugh: a lifeless, joyless one.

Taking his demon form, he and his brides take to the night skies.

"Rest be assured, your beloved Velkan will not be harmed-he will be KILLED, should he ever enter my domain…but while you take heart in that fact, know this…your wings may be with me-but it is YOUR breast my hollow heart beats within.."

With that, the Devil's son and his brides are gone, leaving a stunned Shirra. The church door behind her swings open. She turns to face Velkan. They say nothing-and once more they kiss.

OH ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

FROM THE START 'TIL THE END

ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT

WITH YOU

DEEPER INTO OUR HEAVENLY SUFFERING

OUR FRAGILE SOULS ARE FALLING

Back in Dracula's fortress, Dracula –in his customary form-sits in a chair, while his brides grovel at his feet.

"What now, Master?"

asks Marishka as Verona and Aleera entwine themselves round him.

Dracula looks at her and her sisters-and is silent.

ITS HEARTACHE EVERY MOMENT WITH YOU

THAT'S RIGHT

(THE END)


End file.
